Nothing Can Go Wrong, Or Can it
by guardianranger
Summary: What if something happen to Kyoko Mogami-that makes her lose all memories-making her a 5 years old.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Can Go Wrong, Or Can It

Chapter 1:

**_Summary: Kyoko Mogami-something terrible happen to her, which caused her to lose the memories-of ever meeting famous people in Japan._**

**_Kuu Hizuri and Ren Tsuruga have to decide what to do with her-when she is in a coma._**

**_HI! Everyone my name is Kyoko-I'm currently 5 years old, have no memories in what happen later in the future._**

**_My adopted brother and adopted dad are the ones who raise me-in the state I'm in now._**

**_Seeing they can't decided who should take care of me at the moment._**

**_Feel bad that my brother Ren has to take the time off-to help our dad out. _**

**_"Kyoko! Where are you?"asked Ren my brother who comes from work of course._**

**_Author's Note: Juliena-who is Ren's mother-she is no longer alive in this story. Died like 2 months before Kyoko accident._**

**_Kyoko was sitting on the porch, seeing how Kuu Hizuri moved to Japan-while working his acting career._**

**_When Ren and Kuu are working, they hire someone to watch Kyoko during that time._**

**_Maria who was visiting at the time, points towards the porch. "Ren! Kyoko on the porch"shouted Maria waving at her favorite person._**

**_Ren smiles at Maria and walks towards the porch and sees Kyoko standing by the railing._**

**_Kyoko almost falls off near the railing._**

**_Ren caught her in time. _**

**_Kyoko turns and sees her brother. "Big Brother! Where's mommy?"asked Kyoko never meeting her mother._**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Can Go Wrong, Or Can It

Chapter Two:

Ren Tsuruga at first was taken back when Kyoko said something about-Mommy. He already knew about Kyoko past life-how her real mother hated her own daughter and just left.

Maria lives with her grandfather who is the boss of the company that Kyoko sometimes works at. She came to visited Kyoko-seeing she loves the girl as a big sister.

"Ren! Grandfather is here"shouted Maria coming into the living room area.

Kyoko has no knowledge in what happen to her.

Mr. Takarad came walking into the huge apartment, picking up his granddaughter.

He knows that Maria feels it's her fault that Kyoko is in this situation not remembering anything that took place-before her accident-meaning being in a coma.

"Ren, How's Kyoko-we miss her at the studio"said Mr. Takarad knowing how Ren's father-Koo Hizuri adopted Kyoko has his daughter since the death of his wife Juliena- like 4 months ago.

Ren not sure what to say to his boss. "Maria, Can you keep Kyoko company for a couple minutes for me?"asked Ren turning towards Maria.

Maria smiles and walks towards where Kyoko was sitting.

Mr. Takarad knew that something was up. "Is there something wrong?"Asked Mr. Takarad.

Ren saids something to Mr. Takarad just as his father-Koo Hizuri came walking into the apartment. "Kyoko asked where mom was?"asked Ren saying it out loud.

Not close enough where Maria and Kyoko could hear them of course.

Koo overheard something about his wife. "What about Juliena?"asked Koo asking his son standing there.

Ren turns towards his father. "Kyoko asked where mom was? I know for sure that my adopted little sister doesn't remember that her own mother abandoned her in real life. Also states the fact she doesn't know that mom isn't coming back anything soon"answered Ren.

Maria had tried to stop Kyoko who over heard everything.

Kyoko does the only thing she could think of at the time. "Daddy!Where is mommy when she is coming back?"asked Kyoko.

Koo Hizuri looked at his adopted daughter in the face. He knelt down in front of Kyoko form. "Kyoko, I'm sorry but mommy isn't coming back anything soon. Juliena she's in heaven and is watching over us"said Koo.

The 3 men were waiting in what would happen.

Kyoko does the only thing she could think of at the time, by racing out of the apartment in a flash.

Maria was about to raced after Kyoko but was stop by her grandfather.

Ren and Koo raced after Kyoko in a flash-worried that something would happen to her.

_**(Flashback)-when the accident took place.**_

_Kyoko Mogami had permission to take Maria shopping when a by passing car came towards them._

_Maria was holding onto two bags. "Kyoko, Can we do this again in the future?"Asked Maria._

_Kyoko smiles at the young girl as a little sister. "Sure, Pretty sure Mr. Takarad would let us girls do some bonding time again"said Kyoko looking both ways before crossing the street._

_Maria holding onto Kyoko hands._

_2 seconds later, a car came speeding up a bit too fast._

_Kyoko does the only she could of-by protecting Maria-by pushing her on the sidewalk from getting hit by the car._

_Maria and her two guards came racing over to Kyoko who hasn't moved from getting hit from the car._

_"Kyoko, Please wake up"shouted Maria crying._

_6 hours later at the hospital still no news on Kyoko Mogami condition at the moment._

_Ren Tsuruga, Mr. Takarad, Koo Hizuri, Mr. Yashiro and Moko were at the hospital after getting a call from Maria who at first couldn't do anything._

_Maria races towards her grandfather. "Grandfather! Do something they won't tell me about in what's going on with Kyoko"cried Maria._

_Moko stayed with Maria when the older guys went to get information about Kyoko Mogami conditions._

_Doctor Lee Sohma came walking towards them. "Are you here for Ms. Mogami?. I will need a parent to sign her forms"said Doctor Lee Sohma._

_"Doctor Sohma! Kyoko is my adopted daughter"said Koo-forgetting to mention that he had taken the custody thing by serious-when Kyoko told him about her past-without having parents to help her. _

_Ren turns towards his father in the face, shocked in learning that Koo adopted Kyoko as his daughter and being an older brother to his co-worker._

_"What news can you tell us?"asked Mr. Yashiro who was wondering._

_Doctor Sohma not sure what to tell the group. "Ms. Mogami, We almost lost her the first time, I'm sorry but it's not very good right now"said Doctor Sohma._

_"Can we at least see her?"Asked Moko standing there with Maria._

_Maria saids something. "IT'S MY FAULT! IF KYOKO DIDN'T TAKE ME SHOPPING NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN TO HER"Cried Maria._

_Mr. Takarad had one of his personl guards take his granddaughter home in the meantime to find out more information about Kyoko conditions._

_When the group came into private room where Kyoko was hook up to machines._

_Author's Note:When Kyoko had awaken up from her coma, she has no memories of her past life. Her mind is in a state of a 5 year old._


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Author's Note: Skipping a few years ahead now

_kyoko gotten some of her memories back before she was in a coma._

_"Kyoko,where are you?"asked Ren Tsurga looking for Kyoko everywhere at the studios._

_"Ms. Mogami walked home,Ren"shouted Maura-new comer to the studios._

_Ren knows his father was over in the United States shooting a movie,so was put in charge of looking after his fiance now-who he thinks as a daughter._

_Kyoko Mogami-back to her normal self-age 17 years old right now although sometimes she thinks is 10 years old through._

_Ren races out of the studios hoping to make it before something bad happens._

_Kyoko is in the kitchen looking at some recipes._

_"Kyoko! Are you here?"asked Ren racing into the house he had brought like 3 weeks ago._

_Finds his fiance-sitting at the table in the kitchen looking at some books._

_"Kyoko! Why are you here?"asked Ren_

_Kyoko looks up "We finished shooting earlier,I walked home"answered Kyoko standing up to kiss Ren._

_4 seconds later they were in the bedroom._

_Kyoko felt a smack against her bum. _

_Left Cheek_

_Right Cheek_

_Ren was smacking Kyoko against her bottom._

_"Hey! What are you doing?"cried Kyoko twisting her body to look at Ren._

_Ren looks at Kyoko. "Kyoko! You were supposed to wait for me"answered Ren._

_Kyoko looking confused. "I was told wasn't allowed to see you,not my fault daddy"wailed Kyoko._

_Whose mind was back to 10 years old._

_Ren puts Kyoko down on the bed._

_Kyoko sits up on the bed-pouts._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Kyoko pouts on the bed she was sitting on._

_Ren Tsuruga had gone into the kitchen to get something cool to drink-after spanking his fiance on the bum-now knowing her mind is now back to 10 years old,he signs to himself._

_Kyoko rubs her bum-thinking to herself "What did I do?"thinking. Slowly carefully walking out of their bedroom-towards her own bedroom,staring at the walls._

_2 hour later Ren goes back into their bedroom,notices that Kyoko wasn't in sight. He races downstairs in a flash of lightening,noticed that her shoes were on the mat-meaning didn't go outside to do something._

_Kyoko doesn't answers to Ren's calling her name-is curled up in the middle-of the bed-fast asleep._

_"Kyoko where are you?"called Ren searching for his fiance._

_15 minutes later found Kyoko curled up in the middle of her bed._

_Slowly walks over to the bed. "Kyoko,sweetie"answered Ren._

_No answer coming from Kyoko_

_Ren sees a few seconds later that she is fast asleep on the bed,smiles to himself. _

_Kyoko can sense things-she knows that Ren is in her bedroom watching._

_Ren sees Kyoko sucking on her thumb,trys to take it out._


End file.
